Moonlight Love Max  Fang
by MadNinja
Summary: Fang and Max are flying on a moonlit night. And this is finally the chance when Fang shows his real feelings for Max! I do not own Maximum Ride or the song! I edited the song so it would fit better. The original song  Invisible  belongs to Taylor Swift.


I glanced at Max. Her wings worked perfectly and her face was flawless. "Except she'll never notice me." I whispered to myself. Max looked over at me but I didn't notice. "He's always so silent. He keeps his thoughts to himself and doesn't let anybody else know anything!" She thought to herself. I suddenly noticed Max looking at me and dived down into a clearing. I landed silently and looked up at the starry night sky. "I'm invisible to her." I murmured. My dark wings hung limply and I breathed in sweet air. I never talk much so it's kind of my flaw. I don't like being the center of attention or anything like that but if I ever want Max to notice me I'll have to speak up sometimes. Nobody has ever heard a lot from me but I actually talk to myself a lot. Everybody says 'he's pretty silent' and 'I bet he can't sing' but I sing a little. But not good! I closed my eyes and started to sing. NOBODY knows I can sing! But I can. _She can't see the way my eyes light up when she smiles_

_She'll never notice how I stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And she can't see me wantin' her the way I want her_

_But she is everything to me_

_And I just wanna show her_

_She doesn't even know me_

_She's never gonna love me like I want her to_

_She just sees right through me but if she only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of me that can't help but not shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what I do_

_And all I think about is how to make her think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're Invisible_

_I just wanna open her eyes and make her realize_

_I just wanna show her she don't even know me_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way my eyes light up when she smiles_ I sang.

"I never knew you could sing." A voice said behind me.

I whirled around on full battle mode.

Max stepped out of the shadows. "Relax dude it's just me."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Then something snapped. No not a twig I just mean I realized something. "Did…did you hear me sing?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah." She replied.

My eyes widened. "Uh…. I can explain!" I stammered. 'BUSTED!' I thought to myself.

Max tilted her head in slight confusion. "Explain what? You where good."

I blushed. "I was terrible."

"I didn't think so." She said kindly walking over to me and putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. Her brown eyes looked into my almost black ones. Lets just call my eyes black.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. This time I knew she wasn't lying just to comfort the flock. "Max I-" I stopped. My heart was saying 'Tell her! Kiss her!' but my brain was saying 'Don't you'll make a fool of yourself besides your invisible right?'

"I what?" Max asked.

"MAX I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out. I snapped out my black wings and flew into the air. 'IDOIT! THAT WAS SO STUPID! I thought. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped and hovered in mid-air. I looked at Max. Her beautiful brown eyes where filled with confusion and warmth all in one.

"Fang I-" She didn't get to finish. Instead of hearing some rubbish like 'Fang you're an idiot!' or 'What the fuck!' I kissed her. She was shocked at first then relaxed and closed her eyes. It felt like forever before we broke apart. I stared at her. Mostly I was shocked with myself. 'YOU KISSED THE LEADER!' I thought. Then I got even more of a shock. She actually kissed me back! I closed my eyes. Eventually we broke apart blushing.

"Uh lets get back to the flock." Max said blushing bright red.

"Erm yeah right." I replied. I _swear_ my face was red as a tomato. We flew back to the cave and settled down. "I'll take first watch." I said quickly.

"Okay." She agreed and curled into a ball to sleep. I watched her for a while then looked away.

I closed my eyes then whispered very softly "I love you Max."

THE END


End file.
